Godzilla Medieval Deity 2: War For Earth (Adopted)
by WagonWheel24
Summary: Anna's daughter Anne sees a mysterious figure in her dreams. She realizes they are messages from a ancient Ghidorah. Now Godzilla, along with a Divine moth must defeat Kegawa Ghidorah before he unleashes the others.Will Godzilla defend the Earth once more?
1. Anne

**Ghidorah. The first thing you think when you hear that word is King Ghidorah. But Ghidorah is the name of an entire race of huge, evil, 3 headed dragons. Everywhere they would travel, they would destroy and take over planets. The enemy to them was a race of giant warrior butterflies called Divine Moths. The Divine Moths sent the Ghidorahs into hiding for millions of years. So as a last resort for the time being, they sent 3 very powerful Ghidorah off to the planet Earth. DesGhidorah, Cretaceous Ghidorah and Kegawa Ghidorah. Kegawa had 4 legs just like DesGhidorah, but his most surprising feature was that he had a coat of dark gray feathers on the top half of his body. His heads had different horns on them. The middle having buffalo horns, the right having ram horns and the left having bull horns. Like other Ghidorah, he had 2 tails but they had maces on the end of them...and a coat of fur covering half of the tail. Along with the other 2 Ghidorahs, they stomped on and killed as many dinosaurs as possible. But there killing spree was stopped by the massive and very powerful Divine Moth, Eternal. After a very massive battle, Eternal put all 3 Ghidorahs to sleep and spread them all across the planet, seizing all contact with the other Ghidorahs.**

It has been one entire year sense Godzilla saved the world from the evil sky god, and Arendelle was celebrating it with a festival Elsa likes to call "Godzilla Day" and so did everyone else. The streets were lined with streamers and paintings of Godzilla. There was a lot of delicious food and drinks to even fill the most gluttonous of people. Godzilla themed kites, puppet shows, wooden figures, dolls, pancakes, pans, even a giant fire breathing Godzilla statue sitting in the middle of the castle. It was so amazing, people from the Southern Isles and Weselton came here on boats. Elsa was wearing a green colored queens gown. But not only was it the exact day Godzilla saved the world, Elsa and Anna's cousin Rapunzel was coming to visit. As for Anna...well lets check on her shall we?

Kristoff was walking down the castle hallway with Sven walking next to him."Stay here buddy" Kristoff said walking towards the door to Anna's bed room. Anna was asleep on her desk. She was drawing something on pieces of paper until she fell asleep. Kristoff was quietly walking towards his wife, trying to wake her up."*Snort* I'm awake" Anna said, lifting her head up faster then you can say Mississippi."Whoa whoa, slow down there" he said calming her down."Oh, Kristoff..i-its you" she said getting up. Anna was heavily and happily pregnant with Kristoff's child."Alright come on, your cousin will be here any minute now" he said giving her a kiss on the four head."I'll meet you outside dear" Anna said with a large smile on her face. Kristoff walked outside with his reindeer and Anna staid behind for a bit. Anna slowly walked outside with one hand on her belly, wondering if its going to be a boy or a girl. Either way she was excited to step into motherhood, even before her elder sister. Anna walked up to the massive Godzilla statue."Hey big guy" Anna said patting the tail of the statue"Still cant believe one year past since you and my sister killed that Orgalongalo...thing." "Anna!" a distant cry catches Anna's attention It was Rapunzel and her husband Eugene Fitzherbert."Rapunzel" Anna said hugging her cousin who she hasn't really seen in quite some time."Its good to see you again" Rapunzel said. Rapunzel then gasps as she sees Anna's round stomach."Are you..." Anna nods "Congratulations" Rapunzel tells Anna."Thanks" she responds. Anna then looks at the large Godzilla statue with a smile on her face. But the smile then fades as she feels a very massive pain in her stomach."Anna, are you alright?" Rapunzel asks helping up the in pain princess."I...i think the baby is coming!" she says clutching her stomach."Eugene help me!" Rapunzel commands. Eugene then helps Rapunzel help Anna inside. Kristoff and Elsa hear Anna's grunts and tiny screams of pain."Anna!" they both yell as they dart towards the castle. The kingdom grew silent as they witness nearly every guard in Arendelle run inside the castle as if Godzilla was attacking again.

Anna was on her bed, pushing as hard as she could."Your doing good sweat heart." Kristoff tells Anna. Anna wanted this baby out of her and out of her now. Then Anna unleashes one final but ungodly loud scream."Its a girl" the medic says holding a small, crying baby. The doctor then raped the baby in a cloth and gave her to her mother."Shes so beautiful, Kristoff" Anna said looking at what just came out of her."What should her name be?" Kristoff asks."How about..." "Anne" Elsa says."You remembered?" Anna asked with a weak smile."Why wouldn't I?" Elsa said looking down at the baby. Elsa then went off to get her new niece a gift. But what should she get her? But then Elsa noticed something inside of Anna's room. It was one of Godzilla's discarded scales."How did she?" Then Elsa decided that maybe she could use the scale. And so she did."Where did Elsa go?" Anna weakly asked Rapunzel."She'll be back Anna, just rest" she responded. Elsa came walking back in holding a ruby necklace."Is that for the baby?" Anna asks."Forever this shall be her first" Elsa says putting the necklace around her neck. The baby's eyes were open reveling a beautiful shade of light blue. Inside the ruby is a piece of Godzilla. So once Anne grows older, she will know that she has the mighty King of the Monsters on her side. But in 5 years she will meet a deadly enemy!

**Godzilla Medieval Deity 2**

**War For Earth**

* * *

**Yeah I am doing this**


	2. The Ghidorah

Inside of a massive ancient temple, a large worm like creature was siting on a large throne. The worm was a male Divine Moth known as Mothra Sebone. The larva has a row of giant spikes near the sides of his head, smiler to a hickory horned devil caterpillar. The larva's skin was a darker brown then usual Divine Moth larvae. He was also longer and had purple eyes then blue. Sebone was resting inside of his temple, until he noticed something. He saw a vision. A vision of a Ghidorah and a little girl. Could it be that the Ghidorah and the girl have something to do with each other? He then realized the girl was wearing something. One of Godzilla's scales was encased inside of a very rare and powerful Orchid Fire Ruby. What does a Ghidorah want with such a jewel. Sebone was told that the three Ghidorahs would remain asleep till the year 2000. But it appears one of them wants to wake up a bit early. Kegawa Ghidorah's physical body was still asleep, but his mind somehow became active. So his physical body could wake up any second now. Sebone knew what he had to do. He must

**Awaken Godzilla**.

Back at Arendelle, Anne (who is five now) was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Anne had light yellow-orange hair and those beautiful light blue eyes. Anne was dreaming about becoming the future queen of Arendelle. Her kingdom was all peaceful and quiet, though having a large army to fight at anytime. But her dream was just transforming into a nightmare. The world around her disappeared in a flash of darkness."H-hello?" the afraid little girl said looking around in the dark room she was in. Then out of no were she hears this cackling sound. She gasps and looks around to find the source of the noise. A cold wind blows behind her neck. She turns around to see a large set of eyes looking down at her. She screams as she gazes upon the monster. Anne started to run as fast as she could from the monster, but it catches up to her. The eyes looked down at her. One head darted at her. She let out a loud scream as they consume her."Anne, wake up!" Anna said to her terrified daughter. Anne let out a gasp as she awoke."Anne its ok, your safe" Anna said, trying to calm down Anne."Oh momma it was horrible" Anne said hugging her mother tightly."You alright?" Anna asked."I-i don't even know anymore" she said. Anne has been having the same nightmare about this...monster for months now."Whats going on here?" Elsa asked walking into the room."Did she have that same nightmare again?" she asked."I believe so" Anna responded."Your husband suggested we go see that elder troll" Elsa said."But..." Anna stopped and stayed silent for a little bit. Grand Pappy sadly past away three years ago."I'm speaking of the newer elder troll. The female one" Elsa said reminding Anna about the new leader of the troll."I know. But I don't think the nightmares are to serious" Anna said petting her daughters head."Anna, shes been having these nightmares for months now" Elsa said. Anna sighed "When are we going?" Anna asked."Who said we were the ones going?" Elsa said smiling."Shes here" Kristoff said. Walking towards the castle was a female elder troll."Hey Mom" Kristoff said waving at the troll. Bulda was seen worthy by the elder troll before her to become the new leader of the trolls."Kristoff!" Bulda said to Kristoff with a large smile on her face."Its been so long" she said hugging Kristoff."Its only been a year" he said as If it wasn't such a big deal."Now what seems to be wrong with little Anne?" She asked."Shes been having the same nightmare about these three giant pairs of eyes" Anna said holding her child close."Let me see her" Bulda said walking towards the small child."What are you going to do to me?" the afraid five year old said."I'm just seeing whats going on in your head, alright dear?" the elder troll asked."A-alright" Anne replied. Bulda put her and Anne's heads together. What Bulda saw horrified her. She saw past the eyes and saw a giant dragon like figure. She backed away with fear in her eyes."You ok Mom?" Kristoff asked looking at her."T-t-t-t-they're not nightmares!" she said."They are messages." "From what?" Elsa asked."...A Ghidorah"

Meanwhile far east in a conveniently snowy region, ice gatherers from Arendelle, Weselton and The Southern Isles were competing for the most ice they can gather. The Duke looked at the ice gatherers slam their expensive equipment into the solid ice and it all reminded him of a certain person. One ice climber was ramming his pickaxe into the ground. Little did he know is that he was poking into hollow ground. With one more slam the ground beneath him, it collapsed and he went falling down the hole. The others saw in shock, but Hans and Weselton just started laughing. Down the hole the man got up and looked around."Hang on I'm getting a rope" one of the solders said running off getting a rope. The man got up from the ground and dusted himself off. Upon looking around he saw something unusual."Guys I found something, it looks like a three headed dragon" the ice climbers said gazing upon the large sleeping beast. The beast was the sleeping but powerful Kegawa Ghidorah. The man decided to walk up to the sleeping alien for a closer look. He was getting closer and closer and it started to awake."Hey! We have the rope" one of them yelled."Hurry pull me up its waking up!" the man yelled. One of the eyes of the middle head opened up to see humans trying to get away from him. Kegawa started to shake off and rise from the ice. The men above felt a massive earthquake shake the ground they were standing on."What the hell is that?" Hans yells. One of the Ghidorahs tails arises from the ice. Lots of the men around the tail went flying. Then the other tail came out. Solders from Weselton's kingdom began to fire cannons at the Ghidorah. The right head (ram horns) arises from the ice and fires a large fireball at the solders. The left head (bull horns) shoots lightning to unleash itself from the ice. Then the middle head (buffalo horns) broke the ice and looked down at the earthlings trying to kill him. The middle heads mouth started to glow."Its charging something!" a solder yells running as far away from the battlefield as he can. The head then fired a blast of pure plasma at the people. All three heads fired their attacks nonstop. Then they fired behind and let the rest of the body free. The Ghidorah climbed out of the hole he was resting in to reveal its four legs. Kegawa stretched his limbs and spread is large wings out. Kegawa then flapped his wings over and over until he was air born. The Duke and Hans watched the alien dragon fly off towards Arendelle."What in the world was that...thing?" The Duke asked."Some sort of dragon" Hans said. The ice climber was in pain as him and other wounded men walked over to the medical tents."You!" The Duke yelled."I left the fishing business to avoid monsters" the ice men said before he noticed The Duke walking towards him."You woke it!" The Duke yelled."Hey I didn't know it was down there" the ice men said in defense."Whats your name?" The Duke asked."Keith Trepman" Keith said to the angry old man."Your lucky we still have at least 10 men left" Keith said with a smirk. The Duke walked away with an angry face."Elsa must have been the reason"The Duke said."What does she have to do with this?" Hans said."It was her ice men. He was digging in the same damn place for 4 hours!" The Duke said."So" Hans replied."She knew the dragon was down there" He assumed "She wanted to awake it so...she could awaken Godzilla of course." He said getting the wrong idea. Hans actually started to think this insane man has a perfect idea."She wants control of Godzilla so she can take over the world. She must be stopped." "You mean...go to war?" Hans said."She already awoken 2 monsters 6 years ago, shes not doing it again" The Duke said. The men were getting to the boats to get home. But watching over in the mountains was a mysterious, white haired man, wearing a blue hooded coat, brown pants and no shoes. He then looked at the direction the Ghidorah flew off to,picked up his staff and began to fly after it.

* * *

**Well this took a bit to think out. By the way I have school starting tomorrow so look forward to the weekends for updates on my stories.**


	3. War has Began

In the middle of the ocean, Sebone swam for what seemed like hours. The visions he saw of the near future plagued his mind and never seemed to stop. Fire, death and war was the only thing the divine moth could think about."What troubles you mighty Sebone?" said the twin fairies sitting on his head. Sebone let out a few loud roars, responding to the question."Don't worry Sebone" one of the twins said "We will get to Godzilla in no time." But something felt off to the fairies. A large shadow was slowly flying overhead of the divine moth. Sebone looked above him to see what was flying overhead, hoping it was at least Rodan. But it wasn't Rodan at all, it was one of the 3 Ghidorah. Kegawa seemed to ignore Sebone and continued to fly forward."Oh no" the twins said "Kegawa Ghidorah has awoken." Sebone knew he had to follow the evil, alien dragon and worry about Godzilla later.

Back at Arendelle, Bulda was still having a panic attack after realizing the Ghidorah has been awakened."Alright calm down" Elsa said to the troll."You need to leave Elsa" Bulda said to the queen."A Ghidorah is not a force to be reckoned with." Bulda got up and walked over to Anne."The necklace" Bulda said "What is it made out of?" "Ruby" Elsa responded."What else?" Bulda asked."Um...one of Godzilla's scales" Elsa said rubbing the back of her neck. Bulda took some time to think 'What would a Ghidorah want with Godzilla's scale' Bulda thought to herself."We know what he wants" 2 mysterious voices said."Who said that?" Olaf said walking over to the others. Out of nowhere 2 small women walked up to the talking snowman."We did" the twins said. "Hi" Olaf said to the small women."Hello, we are the cosmos that help the divine moths defend the universe" the twins said."Well its a pleasure to meet you two" Anna said to the fairies."You said you guys know what this "Ghidorah" wants right?" Kristoff asked."Yes" they said "You see, Godzilla has a ancient power that his race had for millions of years. When he grew stronger Godzilla,Rodan,Anguirus and Baragon defended the earth from apposing Ghidorah before the divine moth. The Ghidorah wanted Godzilla's power to charge a portal from our world to the Ghidorahs world. But the divine moths took over after the four guardians fell into a deep sleep, just like the three Ghidorah. They thought for a long time that Godzilla had disappeared with the other monsters, but they were wrong." "More Godzilla's?" Olaf asked."Yes, hes the last of his kind" the twins said."Where does the other three monsters sleep?" Elsa asked."They lie asleep deep inside a forbidden island we like to call Monster Island" the fairies said to the humans. The fairies went on about the large monsters but before they could finish, a loud roar filled the sky."The Ghidorah!" Bulda yelled pointing to the sky. The towns people looked at the sky and saw the large 3 headed dragon flying towards the city. They all panicked and screamed as a large arsenal of fire balls blew stuff up. Lightning joined soon after, destroying everything it touches. The middle head was the only one not destroying anything. The Ghidorah landed in the city and looked around for the girl."We must get out of here" Bulda said looking at the large dragon."Come on Anne" Kristoff said grabbing his daughter. Kegawa walked towards the castle, in hopes of finding the ruby. Elsa and the others ran towards the back of the castle, but a giant tail got in the way. They ran the other way towards the inside of the castle. Kegawa looked around the castle, checking inside of windows to see if he can find the humans. Elsa was leading the others to a hidden dock that Elsa's builders made for her encase war or Godzilla happens. The right head rammed into the side of the castle, making a large hole. The heroes looked up at the Ghidorah as he stares down at them. The middle head sniffed the air and looked down. He saw the key on the little girls neck. But the scale wasn't the only source of power he can smell. The one with the blond hair seemed to be freezing the ground she was standing on. Her endorphins suggest that she was afraid. But her power wasn't enough to create the portal. The middle head started charging his plasma blast. But before he could fire a hole bunch of laser balls bombarded the dragon with everything they had. Sebone had arrived to save the day. His four head glowing with six glowing circles, blasting laser bullets like a Gatling Gun. Kegawa turned all his fire power at the divine moth. The villagers thought that a war was going on. Sebone then fired web at the left head of the Ghidorah. Lightning went everywhere as that particular head tried to blast the web off. Sebone curled himself into a ball and started to glow blue. Sebone then darted at the Ghidorah and whacked him right off the castle. Kegawa then realized that maybe he was too weak for now. Kegawa Ghidorah didn't waste time and flew off. Luckily for Elsa only a small part of the city was destroyed. Sebone crawled towards the castle and let out a few loud cries."He wants to take you to Monster Island" the fairies said. Sebone turned his body around and slammed his tail near the humans. Little did Sebone know is that he hit a standing side of a wooden board that Olaf was sitting on. Olaf went flying towards the sky, laughing as he flies towards the setting sun."But...who will watch my castle while I am gone?" Elsa asked."I will" a faint voice said. Rapunzel has returned to Arendelle. But just like Anna 5 years ago, she was pregnant with her third child. Eugene was following her with her twin children, one male, one female."Rapunzel?" Elsa asked."The fairies came to us first. They told us everything" she responded."But your eight months pregnant Rapunzel" Elsa said pointing to Rapunzel's large belly."Ill be fine Elsa. Besides I have Eugene" Rapunzel said pointing at her husband who was looking into a mirror. Elsa thought about it then came to a decision."Fine" Elsa said "But please don't hurt yourself." "I wont" Rapunzel replied. Olaf finally landed on top of the divine moth."Come on guys this giant bug thing is friendly" Olaf yelled with a massive smile on his face. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Bulda and Anne got on the divine moth. Sven however stayed back."Ill be fine Sven" Kristoff yelled. The twins then teleported on the Sebone's head. Sebone entered the ocean and swam off to find and awaken Godzilla

Meanwhile The Duke and Hans made a meeting with each other and some other war veterans."Gentlemen, we have a monster problem." The Duke said."It appears that another monster has awoken to attack us and I know who is behind it all." All the men sighed, The Duke always blames Elsa for everything."I know I blame her a lot, but I have proof" The Duke said."One of Arendelle's ice gatherers was digging in the same bloody spot for four hours strait. He didn't gather that much ice, but he did make the ice collapse on himself. Next thing I knew this furry, golden, three headed dragon came out of the ice." The Duke then held up to what appears to be a arm sized feather. The men in the room started to get convinced."Most of my men are dead because of Arendelle. They want control over Godzilla!" The Duke said with fury in his heart."What should we do?" one of the war generals said."We must show Elsa we don't want anymore monsters" He said "We must destroy Arendelle and the monsters they have awoken." Large, armored, war boats started to float away from the docks of Weselton and out towards Arendelle. "And as promised I shall allow you to kill the royals" The Duke said to Hans. "What about the little girl?" he asked. "Kill her if you want I don't care" The Duke said, looking at the boats as they float to their destination. The War For Earth has officially begun.


	4. Awaken Godzillla

In the middle of the ocean,Sebone with our heroes swam for nearly seventy minutes."Whats taking so long?" Kristoff asked."Sebone is trying to track Godzilla's sent" The twins said patting one of Sebone's freakishly large horns."I never know that giant worms are like dogs" Olaf said doing a little dance."Divine Moths are known for their intelligence and well power sensing abilities" They told the happy go lucky snowman."Are we going to be ok mother?" Anne asked."I'm sure we will be just fine" Anna said giving her child a kiss on the four head "Ill **make** sure of it." Elsa and Bulda looked at Anna and Anne."She became so much wiser. You should be proud" Bulda said looking at the queen. Elsa giggled and looked back at the others. Sebone then came to a complete stop."We stopped" Kristoff said "Well yeah...why?" Olaf asked."We found him" The twins said. Sebone's head started to glow and shine a large light over the waters. The light looked like it had markings. As the light glows bigger the Fairies begin singing. They sang the ancient prayer of the Divine Moth. The light was the mighty Seal Of Elias, used to put all three Ghidorah to sleep, now being used to awaken the mighty sea god. Under the sea the seal began to drop small sprites onto the sleeping deity. The sleeping giant, twitching as energy land on the beast. Then a large beam of energy came down into the water, giving Godzilla more energy then normal. Godzilla's eyes swung open and looked up at the light. The Twins seized their singing and the seal disappears."What just... " But before Kristoff could finish, Godzilla rises from the water and unleashed a loud roar. Anne looked upon the king with amazement."Is that really him?" Anne asked."Hes large ain't he?" Kristoff asked his daughter. Sebone started to speak to Godzilla."Sebone is telling Godzilla about our Ghidorah problem" The Twins told Elsa. Godzilla started grunting at Sebone."Godzilla said he will take us to Monster Island and hide all of you there" The Twins said. Godzilla then turned around and swam towards his home, and Sebone wasn't to far behind.

Night falls over Arendelle. The builders still trying to fix some homes that got smashed when the kaiju were fighting. Rapunzel was looking at the city and thought to herself, how did the kingdom revive so well after Godzilla? But she didn't want that thought in her head at the moment. She doesn't want to hurt the baby by stressing out. Maximus or Max or short, was trying to keep stressed out and afraid people under control, Eugene was playing with his two twin kids Rosalyn and Flynn, Pascal was looking around for things and Sven was just sitting down wondering when Kristoff will come back."Hey Honey" Eugene said to Rapunzel. Eugene had his kids at his shoulders. "I'm that three headed thing. Better go call for Godzilla" he said trying to be funny. Max then threw a paper Godzilla mask at Eugene."Really?" he asked. Max had the biggest smile on his face, it even Sven smile."There's that smile" Rapunzel said to the happy reindeer. Then a few seconds later Sven's smile started to fade."I promise they will be back Sven, alright?" Rapunzel asked. Sven then licked Rapunzel's face and got back that large smile. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile to."Honey you will never believe this!" Eugene yelled "They have frying pans shaped like Godzilla! Who knew right?" Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh. Then out of nowhere a large explosion appeared behind her. Rapunzel looked over at the docks to see large war boats firing their cannons at them. Sven watched as people ran towards the castle."We need to go!" Eugene said grabbing Rapunzel's arm. Max stayed back and fought the men off with everything he had. Hans slowly walked up to the one man army horse as Max was beating up one of the guards. Max looked at Hans with an angry face."Nice horsey" he said as he draws out his sword. Max charged at Hans with full force. Hans lifted up his sword ready to swing. Weselton fired a crossbow at Max. Lucky for Max, the arrow missed. But Max got detracted by it. Max looked in front of him to see Hans swing his sword. Hans sword hits Max in the neck, killing the powerful and majestic horse. Hans watched the lifeless horse fall to his feet, all the air in the his lungs leaving his body."Pitiful animal" Hans said as he walks towards the castle. Cannons and arrows flung everywhere, Swords cut and slashed at each other, Arendelle was becoming a war zone...again. Sven darted toward the castle. Weselton fired his crossbow at Sven making the reindeer fall over. The soldiers around Sven picked him up and threw him in a cage along with other prisoners. The castle was bombarded with cannon balls. Weselton entered the castle to find Elsa."What are you doing out of your castle?" Weselton said looking at Rapunzel."Please, don't do this" Rapunzel said backing away from the guards. Hans held his sword out at Rapunzel."Where are they?" Hans demanded."Ill never tell you" Rapunzel said. Guards grabbed and pined down Eugene as he tried to hit everyone with the Godzilla shaped frying pan."I knew Queen Elsa going to that island with that giant worm was a bad idea" Eugene grunted."Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled. Hans holds his sword closer to Rapunzel's neck to shut her up."T-There's a third monster?" Weselton said shaking in fear. Hans looked at Rapunzel for a minute then turned around. "Lock them away" Hans said walking away. The guards swarmed and captured Rapunzel and her family, bringing them to the war ships."Lets track them down" Hans said."How?" Weselton said "We don't know where they could be." "Oh really?" Hans said grabbing Weselton's head and turning it towards a bunch of floating ruble floating in a large V shape in the waters."Oh I see" Weselton said."Prepare the ships!" Hans said yelling to his army as they take prisoners to the ships "We are going monster hunting." On the top of the castle, that white haired kid was looking down at the destruction the men and the Ghidorah had caused. The blue haired kid was none other then the winter spirit Jack Frost (**Because why not?**) looking down at the burning city with disgust in his eyes."That guy has issues" Jack said. Jack then looked at his hands and remembered the girl with the ice powers."I better get to Elsa" Jack said flying towards the direction the army was sailing to. Back at the boats Weselton went inside of a small room in one of the boats laughing maniacally as he entered."Now with Arendelle and Corona out of the way" He said pulling a map down, with the other kingdoms marked on it "My plan for world domination is getting closer by the night, and soon I can finally make some fancy armor out of Godzilla's pelt, after I kill him of course." Weselton looked outside at Hans "Taking over The Southern Isles was the easiest sense the sky beast nearly destroyed all of it, and Knowing the fact that Prince Hans is my personal puppet and he doesn't even know" Weselton said with a large smirk."At this rate no one can stop me!" Weselton said laughing hard. Weselton then started to cough in a very uncomfortable manner. Weselton then collapses to the ground in pain as blood started to leave his mouth."The Dukes hurt" A guard said picking him up."Get him to the medic" Hans ordered. Hans turned away and walked toward the front of the ship looking at Arendelle burn down as they slowly sailed toward Monster Island."Looks like The Duke doesn't have long" Hans said giggling at the thought."Looks like someone else might need to fill his shoes as king of the world" Hans said with a large evil smile, laughing as he throws something in the water. That something that he threw, was the painting of Anna and Elsa's parents, losing its paint as it drifts into the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

**Whaddup guys? I know what your thinking**

**user 1:Where have you been I have been waiting a month you slacker**

**user 2:Some one die?**

**user 3:Im not reading your crappy stories if you keep slacking you slacker**

**OK! ok, I know I was gone for far to long. I had to go through some stuff and there is school I need to go to ya know?**

**and I also have plans to go back and redo Godzilla Medieval Deity (Make it longer and fix some mistakes) And I have another fanfiction on hold that I am going to redo (somewhat) Ill try to get to it as much as I can alright?**

**user 4: That's no excuse, Unfavorite**

**...Yeah...I know I aint getting any fan art anytime soon...have a good day you guys **


	5. Monster Island

It was morning on monster island. Hours had past since our heroes arrival. Kristoff was sleeping with Anna and Anne in his arms, Olaf was sleeping like the happy S.O.B he was, Bulda was sleeping like a rock, and Elsa was sleeping peacefully, freezing the ground she was sleeping on. Kristoff was the first one to get up, for the others seemed well enough asleep. Carefully lifting up his arms, so he wouldn't wake up his wife and offspring. Successfully doing so, he walked over to a lake and washed his face. Then he took a glass cup, grabbed some water, then slurped some up. But when the water was in his mouth, it had a nasty, kinda burning feeling to it. He then opened his eyes to see what the water was. It wasn't water, it was Godzilla, drooling in his sleep, making a river of saliva. Kristoff then spat out and yelped at the fact he nearly swallowed spit from a giant, fire breathing sea monster. The scream made the others wake up."Whats the matter Kristoff" Bulda asked to her adopted son. Kristoff hesitated for a second until he spoke up."I uh...hit my foot on a rock" he said. As the rest were about to get up, a large cry appeared out of no where. Sebone started squirming towards the heroes. Godzilla lifted up his head and looked at Sebone for a moment until getting up himself. Sebone and Godzilla began speaking to each other. After a little bit Godzilla walked away from the group to do what he pleased."Godzilla was told to keep a close eye out for the Ghidorah" The Fairies told the group. Anna looked at Sebone as he just stood their looking at them."Sebone wishes to show you around Monster Island" The Fairies said breaking the silence."That's sound good to me" Kristoff said as the others started to follow the Divine Moth.

Meanwhile on the war boats heading towards Monster Island, Hans looked to the distance, thinking to himself. He looked behind his back, before taking out a small black rock. It appeared to have some sort of dark magic within it. A loud slam appeared behind Hans making him quickly put the rock in his pocket. Weselton was holding a cane in one hand and a bloody rag in the other."So..." Hans stopped for a moment. "So what!" Weselton said coughing into his rag."Nothing" Hans said. Weselton slowly walked up to Hans looking at the island from afar. It was silent, no one said anything for a while. Even on the prison boats no one really said a thing."I believe my time is coming soon" Weselton said weakly."Gee, who would of known" Hans carelessly said. Weselton looked at the island for a moment before patting Hans on the back."We should be getting to the island within 2 days" Weselton said."I shale keep that in mind" Hans replies looking forward. Weselton started to walk towards the door to the captains quarters, holding the black rock that he pick pocketed in is hands."It seems you cant keep things in mind for long Hans" Weselton whispers under his breath, closing the door behind him. Weselton sat in one of the chairs, looking at the rock, wondering how Hans even got his filthy hands on it."Soon our temporary team up will soon come to an end" He says, putting it in his coat pocket.

Sebone lead the humans to an area filled with destroyed and old houses. They're surprised to see houses in a place called "Monster" Island."What happened here?" Elsa asks. The fairies appear in front of Elsa, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks."Humans used to live here" they said "A kingdom was built on this island, but was destroyed once Godzilla woke up." They looked forward, they saw a castle, still standing but broken and burnt. Sebone was near the castle, looking behind him."He is waiting for you" the fairies say before disappearing. The others continued walking forward.

A mile and a half later, they encounter large, standing stones. They each had plaques on them, with what appears to be carved pictures. Anna walked up to one of them, they had large Japanese writing on them, though they had smaller English text on them. She read "Baragon, God of the Earth" and looked at the carved image of a floppy eared, horned nose monster. Kristoff and Anne went to another which read "Rodan, God of the Sky" with a carved picture of a winged pterodactyl thing. Elsa went to the one that read "Anguirus, God of the wind" with a carving of a spiked monster."It doesn't look like a wind god to me" Elsa says, confused. The fairies appear again."Anguirus may not look like a flying monster, but he earned the title of the god of the wind because of his powerful roar" the fairies told the ice queen."Wheres Godzilla's?" Anne asked. The fairies pointed at a large gaping hole."Godzilla is no longer asleep, he has been awake for hundreds of years, he is the one that caused all this destruction. The people here attacked him, so he attacked them. They soon left monster island and left Godzilla to live here alone. No one gave him a name until his discovery outside Monster Island." Everyone looked at the large hole in the ground. Surprised that he was even slept underground. But everyone lost their wondrous mood once they herd a certain cackling sound.

Everyone looked up to see Kegawa flying over Monster Island, ready to attack them. Sebone firing of his rapid fire forehead attack. Kegawa dodged some of them, but not all of them. Kegawa landed on the ground and let out a roar. Sebone crawled near the Ghidorah, ready to attack him. Kegawa fires a lightning attack at Sebone. Sebone goes flying back, crashing into the mountains. Kegawa stomped towards the fallen divine moth. Kegawa's heads grab the divine moth, lifting him off the ground. The other watched in horror, Sebone was in the grasp of the evil Ghidorah. Kegawa shakes the baby moth violently. Dark yellow liquid began oozing from Sebone. Kegawa then threw the helpless Divine Moth to the ground. Roaring in victory, Kegawa put his foot on Sebone's delicate forehead. Kegawa looked down at Sebone, as if he was nothing more but a pathetic piece of trash. Kegawa roared as he lifted up his leg to crush his enemy. Kegawa stopped, he herd a roar from the distance. He turns to see a large monster, walking towards them."Godzilla!" Anne yells. She was right, it was Godzilla. Kegawa turns around to face his new enemy. Godzilla roars at Kegawa, anger burning in his heart. Kegawa darted towards Godzilla, slowing down for nothing. Godzilla swings his tail at the running kaiju, making him fall on his side. Kegawa gets up and blasts Godzilla with everything he has. Godzilla walked towards Kegawa, as if none of his attacks fazed him. Kegawa then sent all three of his heads towards Godzilla, biting his hands and neck. Godzilla struggled out of the Ghidorahs grasp, but Kegawa never seemed to loose his grip. Godzilla begins to charge his atomic breath. Kegawa's eyes fly open in surprise, quickly letting go of Godzilla. Kegawa opens his wings and flies towards the sky, just as Godzilla fires his atomic breath. Luckily, Sebone doesn't get hit by the blast. Godzilla directs his atomic breath to the sky. Kegawa flying as fast as he can, doges the blast. Kegawa's wings begin to glow yellow. Then Kegawa darts down, ramming his wings into Godzilla. Godzilla falls over, giving Kegawa time to fly towards the sky again. This time, Kegawa flies away from Godzilla. Godzilla got up from the ground, shaking off the dirt that fell on him. Godzilla roars in the direction Kegawa was flying, following the three headed dragon.

Everyone started to run towards the direction of Sebone. He was injured badly, but still alive. Elsa looked at the larvae, wondering if the poor thing will bite the dust."Sebone is badly hurt" the fairies say "If he doesn't transform into is adult form, he is sure to die." Sebone, shaking violently from his wounds, crawls towards the damage castle. He crawls on its side, firing his web all over his body. Everyone backed up. Sebone was covering himself in a beautiful, silky, white fairies began praying to the moth, hoping he will survive the metamorphosis. Elsa looked behind her, seeing the giant monster chase going on behind them. Elsa turns her head around, still watching Sebone covering himself with web. Everyone held hands as they watched the larvae, hoping they wont lose one of the last divine moths.

* * *

**Hey guys. I am so sorry i took 9 months off from this story. School kinda ripped my inspiration out of me. but i promise i will get of my lazy ass and update as much as i can.**


	6. I'm done

Hello there, the one person who still cares about this story, WagonWheel here. Yeah, I'm not dead, but I'm here to say that...I'm done. Yeah, I'm done with the story.

Yes, it's been a while since I've updated this story, and I probably never will. Horrible grammar, rushed story, and just laying dormant for too long. I've lost all my inspiration to this story, and I wont come back to it. Ever.

This story was inspired by the idea of Godzilla appearing in the medieval times, like the name says. Frozen was pretty much an idea thrown in at the very last minute. Not to mention that it was popular at the time.

Don't get me wrong, I love Frozen to death, but it's gone to a point that no one cares about it anymore, and the fact that...well, It lost it's charm. I wanted to work on the story so much, but because of all the reasons stated above, it's not going to do any good.

The story never when too far either. Hell, I'm pretty sure only...1 of you are reading this...are you even a living being?

I was originally going to make a trilogy with GMD. That's right, 3 stories of this nonsense, the last being an ultra crossover. Thanks to my loss of inspiration, however, that idea is lost.

BUT! The story's up for adoption, so if you're interested in continuing a story and HOPFULLY making it great, then I would gladly give this story to you...As long as you PM me first.

So, I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, but it's never going to see the light of day. But, like I said, it's up for the taking.

I'm out.


End file.
